


Plantes médicinales & fleurs pour le plaisir des yeux

by malurette



Series: Bouquet de treize fleurs [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 4th division, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Healers, commander/subordinate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Isane/Retsu. 1ère vignette: Premier baiser. 2ème: Le premier commandement du soignant. 3ème: Confiance en soi. 4ème: Des plantes médicinales.<br/>5ème : Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collègues, amies, amantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629216) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Naturellement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Unohana Restu/Kotetsu Isane  
>  **Genre :** amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Retsu et Isane, pour Flo_Nelja"> (mème à bisoux – novembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130
> 
> "La chose la plus naturelle au monde."

Une longue journée de travail avec des tas de blessés à soigner, et une fois tout ça fini, encore des tas de papiers administratifs à remplir... Isane leur a fait du thé, a apporté sa tasse à Retsu-sama -et l'a trouvée très, très belle dans la lumière de sa lampe de bureau, malgré la fatigue et tout, et l'a admirée encore plus pour tout ce qu'elle fait.  
Là, Retsu l'a embrassée pour la remercier. Sur la pommette et chastement.

Parce qu’elles savent se tenir ; ça n’est pas parce qu’elles meurent d’amour l’une pour l’autre qu’elles se seraient conduites de manière indécente… tant qu’elles ignoraient chacune les sentiments de l’autre, du moins. Ensuite, ça devient une autre histoire…


	2. "Ne pas nuire."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on est soignant, on se doit d’avoir une éthique personnelle bien définie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Je m’abstiendrai de tout mal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane, la Quatrième Division, la Onzième Division, indices timides d’Isane/Retsu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Je m’abstiendrai de tout mal »  
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ’08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Le premier commandement que doit respecter un soignant, a expliqué Retsu-sama à Isane, c’est de ne pas faire plus de mal à son patient qu’il n’en a déjà reçu avant qu’on ne le prenne en charge. Ne rien faire qui aggrave son état, ne pas lui nuire volontairement.  
Pourquoi on voudrait s’en prendre à un blessé ou un malade, voilà qui dépassait Isane ; elle s’est contentée d’acquiescer en silence. Tout ce que pouvait lui dire sa Capitaine lui était utile un jour où l’autre et elle l’écoutait respectueusement.

Le jour où suite à l’invasion de ryōka et la trahison d’Aizen il leur fallut soigner un nombre impressionnant de Onzième Division en même temps, cela prit tout à coup tout son sens. Cette bande de rustres menait la vie dure aux malheureux soignants qui en avaient la charge. Devant leur conduite odieuse, Isane aurait voulu les mettre à la porte, et à coups de pieds dans le derrière, avant leur complète guérison, elle s’est surprise à vouloir serrer leurs bandages beaucoup plus que néessaire ou se tromper exprès dans le dosage de leurs médications. Mais si elle faisait cela, réalisa-t-elle, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que ces brutes ingrates qui piétinait la Quatrième Division malgré tout ce qu’ils faisaient pour eux. Quand même, se tourmentait-elle, avec eux ça n’était plus juste de la conscience professionnelle et l’abnégation, ça frisait la stupidité, voire le masochisme... quel dilemme !

Une fois de plus, le Capitaine Unohana régla le problème, en se contentant d’effrayer les Onzième Division récalcitrants par une simple remarque. Ça n’était sans doute justement pas très éthique comme manière de traiter ses patients, mais efficace pour tout le monde : plus besoin de leur faire du mal s’il ont assez peur pour enfin se tenir tranquilles, n’est-ce pas ?


	3. Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la confiance en soi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Confiance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane, Unohana Retsu  
>  **Genre :** choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « être sûr de soi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (26 mars ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Pour faire partie des Treize Armées de la Cour, encore plus pour avoir un siège, voire un poste de vice-capitaine il faut avoir des capacités certaines, cela va de soi, et savoir les utiliser au mieux.

Kotetsu Isane connaît les techniques de combat et de soin, elle les maîtrise, elle peut même conseiller les autres ; elle est seule face à ses responsabilités elle s’en tire bien. Elle est une vice-capitaine efficace. Mais face à sa capitaine il lui arrive de perdre ses moyens, d’avoir peur de mal faire.

Elle sait toujours quoi faire exactement et le fera sans se tromper mais elle craint de fauter devant elle. S’il y avait par exemple de meilleures méthodes que celles qu’elle emploie ?  
Faire du tort à sa capitaine et à sa division en agissant de travers est une chose terrible en soi ; agir de travers et s’en couvrir de honte sous les yeux de la personne qu’elle admire le plus au monde ? elle n’y survivrait pas !

Rendue encore plus timide par son apparence imposante, Isane n’a pas facilement confiance en elle, mais elle est sûre qu’elle veut rester pour toujours auprès d’Unohana Retsu-sama et la seconder au mieux.

Quand Retsu la regarde, lui sourit et l’assure,  
« Mais tu t’en sors à merveille, voyons. »  
...là, tout va bien.


	4. Des fleurs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car la Division médicale se doit de posséder un jardin botanique privé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La plus belle des fleurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane, Unohana Retsu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/tendre  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "s'occuper des fleurs"  
> activité proposée par Lilai pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Isane/Retsu (printesmp '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

S’occuper des fleurs, c’est mieux que de s’occuper de légumes, quoi que leurs patients végétatifs sont bien peu nombreux.  
Car oui, la Quatrième Division a un jardin privé et cultive de nombreuses essences. Des plantes médicinales, des plantes pour entretenir la qualité de l’air dans les locaux de l’hôpital et puis des plantes pour entretenir simplement le moral et des patients et du personnel soignant, juste ornementales.

Isane pas très féminine d’apparence n’en a pas moins un cœur sensible et si ça n’est pas à elle de s’occuper directement de ces fleurs, elle est heureuse que Retsu-sama lui en ait confié au moins la supervision. Une petite équipe sans siège les arrose, régule leur exposition à la lumière, en entretient tiges et fleurs, récolte ce qu’il faut à l’heure qu’il faut.

Le sourire satisfait de Retsu-sama quand Isane lui fait son rapport est la plus belle des fleurs qu’elle puisse recueillir.


	5. Deux côtés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'admiration et l'accompagnement se font dans les deux sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À ses côtés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 50

Elle est si belle, sa Capitaine.   
Quand elle arrange des fleurs ou quand elle procède à une cérémonie du thé.  
Quand elle panse une plaie ou réconforte un malade.   
Et quand elle se repose, cheveux dénoués ; quand elle dort à ses côtés...  
Jamais Isane ne se lassera de l’admirer.

*

Elle est adorable, sa vice-capitaine.  
Toujours l’air de ne pas vouloir prendre trop de place. Elle s’oublie pourtant dès qu’on a besoin d’elle et agit sans plus se préoccuper de rien, que du travail bien fait. Si efficace.  
Retsu se répète qu’elle ira loin ; elle est heureuse de pouvoir l’accompagner. 


End file.
